


Not a Dream

by campgangsey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, allison and renee being cute lesbian couple that they are, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: Oh, it's not a dream is the first thing that comes to Renee's mind when she wakes up and finds out that she sleeps on Allison's chest with her arms wrap tightly around her waist and their feet tangle together.





	Not a Dream

_Oh, it's not a dream_ is the first thing that comes to Renee's mind when she wakes up and finds out that she sleeps on Allison's chest with her arms wrap tightly around her waist and their feet tangle together.

Renee looks up, staring at Allison who still looks like she is deep in her dream. _Her_ Allison. _The_ Allison. The most beautiful human being that her eyes ever laid on.

She still can't believe it. The night before they were watching a movie together. Dan was out with Matt, so it was only them and a bunch of snack and alcohol. Renee could feel how her heart couldn't stop beating fastly. She was aware of how close and alone they were at the moment.

"That girl is so stupid," Allison suddenly said, when Renee turned her head to look at her, Allison had her eyes on the screen with a frown.

"Why?" Renee asked. She wasn't paying much attention to the movie, too busy to keep her feeling in control.

"That boy is obviously not good for him, if I were her, I'd choose to be with my best friend instead. She is so beautiful and amazing, she treats her well. You know what I mean," Allison said.

Renee didn't know that her heart could beat even more faster, but it was.

"Yeah?" Renee responded. She knew she sounds like an idiot at that moment, but she didn't care.

"Her best friend is just like you...," Allison said. She turned her head to Renee with a smile on her face. "You're amazing and I can't ask anyone better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, will you choose me then?" Renee asked. She didn't know whether it was a good idea to say this. She could jeopardize their friendship. But ... she could try, right? At one point, She should tell her her feeling, right?

"Isn't that what I just said?" Allison asked. A smirk appeared on her face.

Renee couldn't hold it any longer. She cut the distance between Allison and her and smashed their lips together.

"Is this what you want?" Renee asked in between their kisses.

Renee could feel Allison's smile. "You have no idea."

It still feels like a dream. But the fact that Allison is on this bed reassures her that it's real.

"Are you just going to watch me sleep like that?" Allison asks as she opens her eyes.

Renee smiles. "You're too beautiful."

"Oh I know," Allison says, her lips curve in a smirk. "You're too."

Renee smiles. Her fingers caressing Allison's stomach and her lips find its way to be on Allison's--she can't believe she gets to do this freely from now on.

"You're too cute," Allison says.

She moves until she's on top of Renee without stoping their kiss. Their smile is huge and they barely able to kiss because of that, but neither of them complains.

Their hands roam freely on each other's, learning the other's body. Renee moans softly when Allison's hand dances on her thigh--is this how heaven feels like?

"Are you okay with this?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, are you?"

Allison hums.

Renew can say this is the best morning in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quick fic!


End file.
